Wings of an Angel
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: Alexander better than anyone else knows that being a guardian angel is a full-time job. He's one of the bests and often has to deal with very difficult cases. Will Tessa, who seems to be an ideal girl, let him finally rest? What happens when old secrets starts to transpire? Can the half-demon, sent by one of the Hell's Princes, manage to misguide him? AU Malec with TID characters
1. Wings of Responsibility

**Hello! As my polish friends suggested in a poll I created, I'm starting a new story, this time - about angels! ^^**

**Come on, who doesn't like Alec with wings?**

**Warnings: **AU, malexmale, no spoilers

**Disclaimer: **Malec &amp; others aren't mine. But that's kinda obvious, right?

* * *

**1\. Wings of Responsibility**

Alexander better than anyone else knew that being a guardian angel is a full-time job. As one of the bests, not once he had to deal with very difficult cases. Only in the last century he had managed to reclaim two thieves, five children from youth custody centre, an alcoholic and a prostitute.

His previous charge's name was Jordan – the boy with whom he had parted ways after three months of hard work. The teenager couldn't deal with possessiveness and he used to beat his girlfriend when she only looked at another guy. Alec managed to pacify his behaviour and the couple decided to give each other second chance. That's how he succeed and could leave his charge under wings of some less-experienced guardian.

To say the truth, he got used to being sent to the hopeless situations. Sometimes it was about people from pathological families, sometimes about rich people who – prima facie – seemed happy with their enormous fortune and five Mercedes cars in garage. Everyone hid their dark secrets and his due was to deprive them of doubt and help them come back to the way of love. Even so, he sometimes dreamed of peace. So many negative emotions could bring even strongest angels down.

When he came back to Heaven, a majestic beauty of the place hit him as always. Despite being exhausted, he was always able to recover his strength and motivations for new cases in Father's Home. Because he used to spend a lot of time on the Earth, every comeback he appreciated much more than it might seem to the average observer. He always spent the first day alone, thanking God for the success, and only then he was meeting others.

Angels didn't marry, being all brothers and sisters, but they gathered in small family-like groups. For thousand years Alec had closest relationship with Isabelle, Max and Jace, who were like siblings for him. It was them he missed most during his missions. But still, he wasn't flying to them as fast as he came back. Having to deal with so many obstacles, he had a lot to think about. Sometimes even doubts showed up. It was terrifying him. How could he not be sure what to think or feel? It was his duty to strengthen people's faith. How can somebody confirm somebody's beliefs not being confirmed himself?

* * *

"And that's him! Bow, angels, the hopeless cases specialist is coming!" laughed Jace, seeing Alec getting closer to them.

Isabelle started clapping, causing small embarrassment of the oldest angel. Maybe he wasn't that homesick.

"Another success behind you! Raziel doesn't give you much rest, does he?" Izzy hugged her brother, looking at him carefully.

Just like all the angels, Alec was truly beautiful. He wasn't marked by gold, like Jace, who looked just like the common human imagination of the Sons of God. No, Alexander was more like silver – unobtrusive, but still hiding a true charm. And then his eyes which, as she used to emphasise, had exactly the same colour as the sky in Father's Home. Despite living thousand years, there was still youthful shine and innocence in them, combining with wisdom of ages and experience gained from the difficult tasks he had got.

She was truly happy to tell him good news. Alec might have been a great guardian but everybody deserves some relax.

"Have you heard about Tessa Gray?" she asked, sitting with him next to Jace. Max was currently on the task, taking care of the girl called Emma, who was having teenage angst phase and was blaming everyone around for her failures.

"Tessa Gray? I don't think so… Another murderer or a prostitute?" Alec asked with little resignation. He didn't expect anything easier than Jordan who – as for him – wasn't that bad at all.

"Tessa… You don't mean Theresa Gray, do you?" Jace's reaction surprised the dark haired angel. "But she… She's ideal! Modest, polite, lovable… Great student and friend, on good terms with her aunt… It's like holiday! Don't tell me Alec is going to get her."

"Izzy, if that's a joke, it's not funny."

"That's not a joke!" Isabelle said. "Raziel chose Tessa Gray for your next duty."

Alexander looked at his sister with disbelief. So far, Raziel, so-called "leader" of guardians, was giving him the worst cases. Why would he suddenly change his mind?

"Oh, come on. And close your mouth because it starts to look silly," Jace laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Better be happy, maybe they finally understood that you need a break."

"Maybe they did…" Alec smiled a bit, looking at the golden-haired angel. Suddenly, he realised something. "Wait, and what are you doing here? Aren't you in charge of some girl…? What was her name again, Cathy?"

"Clary," corrected Jace but his expression changed and was slightly strange. "I left her for a while under Jules's eye. I… need to think about something."

The oldest of the angels was looking at his friend for some time, trying to read out what was wrong. He was great at identifying people's emotions but it wasn't as easy with angels. Even so, he had seen similar feelings on somebody's face before. Somebody he wished he could forget.

"What's wrong with her?" Izzy asked, probably without acknowledging her brother's strange behaviour. Alec wasn't surprised with that, though. She was a courier, not a guardian so she had never had to notice almost imperceptible gestures and mimics.

"Everything is okay with her!" The golden-eyed angel shouted, as if Isabelle offended him in some way. "She's amazing, I've never met a girl like her… She's different. Much different than all the girls I've seen…"

"Jace," Alec warned.

"…she wrinkles her nose while laughing in such a cute way…" The blonde seemed not to hear him.

"Jace."

"…or when she concentrates on drawing and-"

"Jace!" Alec finally shook his brother by his shoulders. The latter looked around unconsciously, as if he had just been woken up, and lowered his head. His wings fell down too, covering him like a feathery armour. The oldest from the three felt a strange _déjà vu _again. He put an arm around the blonde angel and asked silently: "Are you in love with her?"

Jace didn't answer. He clenched his fists on his knees.

"I know what you are thinking. That I'm like Sebastian. But that's not true."

"Who?" Izzy asked. At first, Alec was surprised by her lack of knowledge but then he realised that she was quite young, at least comparing to them, and she had never met their old companion.

"Sebastian" he started "was a guardian, just like us. He was one of the first; he lived even before Lucifer's fall. He even used to get along well with him but after the rebellion he stayed on our side. I befriended him just after I was born. We… well, never mind. We used to stick together and then Jace joined us too. Sebastian was kind of a leader of our small group. We loved him; he could deal with the most difficult cases and bear with everything.

"Until Seelie showed up," interposed Jace bitterly.

"That's it. Sebastian fell in love with the human girl. We warned him not to cross the line but he didn't listen and showed himself to her. For some time they were meeting each other in secret.

"He didn't say a word about it to us," added the golden-haired angel again.

"He was hiding," Alec admitted, running away with his gaze. It wasn't exactly true but it wasn't a lie either. Angels couldn't lie but the truth could have been showed in many different ways. The story covered much more than his brother thought it did but it didn't matter at that time. It should never matter. "But the Heavens aren't blind. They caught and punished him."

"Sebastian fell?" Izzy guessed. Her companions nodded. "And now Jace-"

"I'm not going to fall!" The blonde almost shouted, springing up. "I won't show myself to her, I won't break the rules."

Alec stood up too.

"But you won't deny you fell in love."

Jace didn't answer. At first, he was looking at the dark-haired angel with obstinacy but it was slowly disappearing under the calm gaze of the experienced blue eyes. He lowered his head, staring at the ground.

"It's not a sin yet."

After these words, he leaped and flew away, leaving Isabelle and Alexander alone.

* * *

Alec regretted not saying goodbye to Jace but he couldn't stay in Father's Home any longer, when he had just got a new mission. He worried about his brother a bit but still trusted that he would be able to deal with his feeling and he would not cross the line of only platonic love.

According to what Izzy had told him, Tessa had begun her senior year in high school a month before. So far there were no problems with her at all; she was calm, helpful and literary and theatrically talented. She used to win all reading competitions and a lot of people were calling her a "shape-shifter", as for appreciation of her great acting skills. She was a pure pleasure to look after.

When he reached his new charge, he saw the previous guardian flying back to Heaven by the corner of his eye. "No human can be left alone, even for a short while," told one of angels' main rules. It had been said that demons were able to smell the person without guardianship and were ensnaring the wretch almost immediately. Alec couldn't really believe that but he would rather not tempt fate.

Tessa was sitting in front of her desk with a huge book. She was holding a pencil which she was using to write some information into her notebook. Some blonde girl was sitting on her bed and painting nails light pink.

"Oh, come on, Tess! Not so soon we will be able to get an invitation to Woosley Scott's party again!" squealed miss Gray's friend.

"Jessie, you now it as well as I do. We have three hard tests this week and an essay for English to hand on Tuesday. We cannot go to any party," said Tessa, without stopping her work.

Alec smiled to himself. That girl could easily take care of herself. Finally he would be getting some peace and quiet.

"But- But everyone is going to be there! You should try some social life. How long can a teenager think only about school?" complained Jessamine.

"Well…" Tessa looked at her companion for the first time, with unsure face.

"_That kind of a party is not a good idea. You know Woosley and his tastes," _Alec whispered to her. The way angels were communicating with their charges was hard to describe. Even if the guardian felt it as the normal talk, people heard it as their own thoughts, completely unaware that they are coming from outside.

"No, Jessie. There's going to be a lot of alcohol there… Or maybe worse. And our aunt would never let me go. Charlotte won't let you as well."

The angel nodded with satisfaction. That kind of job was a pure pleasure.

"Maybe you are right," sighed Jessamine and looked at her nails with boredom. "You and your rules…"

"Instead of complaining, better study for tomorrow," Tessa said and Alec started to wonder if all of that wasn't just his dream.

If his next mission was going to look like this, he would finally be able to find time to organize his thoughts and discard all the doubts from his head. He didn't then how wrong he had been then.

* * *

At the same time, one of Hell's Princes called his best soldier.

"Finally we have an ideal opportunity."

"What are your commands, my lord?" asked the half-demon, bowing down and waiting for the orders.

The black eyes of the fallen angel shined ominously when he stood up from his throne and spread his dark, jagged wings.

"The time for my revenge has come. The time for saintly Alexander to pay for his betrayal. And you, Magnus Bane, the son of Asmodeus" the prince looked at the soldier "are his way to fall."

* * *

**And that's all. We can call it a pilot-chapter. The next ones will be written soon.**

**We have a new mission, we have some doubts, we have Tessa, we have dark secrets from the past and hey, there was Magnus! (he wasn't really supposed to appear in the 1th chapter)**

**Is it enough to ask for some reviews?**

**Kisses, hugs and lots of chocolate to you all!**


	2. Wings of Curiosity

**Hi guys!**

**Here I am, with the new chapter of "Wings of an Angel" :)**

**I know it's about time to update "Seven Days" as well... I'll do my best to write next chapter asap ;)**

**Warnings: **the same as before. Sorry if I made some characters seem OOC - it's important for the story and I didn't want to create OCs. Oh, and it's not checked by any beta so sorry for all my mistakes, I'm not a native :/

**Characters aren't mine - obviously.**

* * *

**2\. Wings of Curiosity**

The day started ordinary for Tessa. As always, she prepared herself to school, said goodbye to her aunt and left to meet her best friend Sophie Collins at the bus stop. Her thoughts were filled with Latin words she had to remember for her lessons and she didn't even realise that she almost bumped into some guys.

"Hey, no need to be so direct," somebody joked with strong English accent.

Tessa suddenly came to a halt, shook her head and stared at the tall, dark-haired boy who was standing less than a meter from her. He had a pair of amazing blue eyes and a cheeky smile that made him appear like a character from one of her books.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was just lost in thoughts…" she quickly apologised and stepped back.

"No need to apologize, nothing happened after all. I know that my presence is enough for girls to lose their consciousness," he winked and Tessa was almost sure that her cheeks turned red.

She was never a dating type. Better to day she had never been on a proper date before and all that… flirting stuff was totally new for her; especially with such handsome guys as that black-haired seemingly-Englishman.

"Will, we've been in New York for just two days and you are already hitting on girls?" A boy with unusual silver hair and Asian looks put a hand on his companion's shoulder and smiled politely to her.

"Already? I would say it's about time," the blue-eyed boy grinned. "And it's not that I had a choice. That girl almost swept me off my feet! You know, I could die from that!"

"You're overdramatising again," the Asian boy sighed and turned to look at Tessa. "Sorry for him, he's just the biggest drama queen of the last decade."

"That's okay," she said with a little smile. She didn't know why but the silver-haired boy made her feel relaxed. There was something about him that felt strangely familiar.

"I'm Jem Carstairs, by the way," he introduced himself and then pointed at his friend. "I guess you have already met Will."

"William Herondale, pleasure to meet you-" Will bowed with nonchalance but stopped with a questioning look when he realised he didn't know his new mate's name yet.

"Tessa. Tessa Gray," she said. "Are you new here or-"

"Tessa!" Before she could even finish her sentence, Sophie appeared next to her. "What are you doing, we're going to be late!" She grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the bus stop's direction.

"Sorry, I gotta go!" Tessa only managed to say, sending boys an apologetic look before she was almost pushed into the bus. Jem smiled and waved, Will sent her a wink with a wide grin.

Suddenly Latin seemed very negligible compared to that mesmerizing pair of Will's blue eyes.

* * *

As soon as they reached their lockers (which had been painted orange previous year and contrasted terribly with light green walls of school corridors), Sophie started shooting Tessa with questions:

"Are you crazy? What were you doing with them? Don't you know who they are?"

"What? I just met them, I have no idea…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because Sophie interrupted again:

"What made you think it is okay to chat with Will Herondale?!" She was whispering but even so, her nervousness was obvious. "He's definitely…"

"Wait, Sophie, wait!" Tessa finally shut her friend up. It wasn't something she used to do often. Sophie was always so calm and silent. That strange behaviour absolutely shocked the girl. "Can you start from the beginning? How do you even know them anyway?"

Miss Collins took a deep breath and stared at her companion with confusion.

"Didn't you hear about the British exchange?" When Tessa shook her head, the girl explained: "Yesterday everyone was talking about it. Some guys from the second grade went to London last year and now some students from England came here. Will Herondale and James Carstairs that is."

"Even so, why shouldn't I talk with them? Isn't that a point of that exchange?" She still didn't understand Sophie's strange behaviour.

"Oh, you really do not know anything, do you?" Sophie checked quickly if no one would overhear and whispered: "I heard he's a player and… you know, a drug addict."

That information was absolutely unexpected. Tessa opened her eyes widely, absolutely shocked. How could that handsome, seemingly happy boy be an addict? He didn't look like all these people on slideshows about drugs their form tutor used to show them at least once a month. No, that couldn't be possible, right?

_Not all addicts have to look terrible. He can take drugs from time to time as well. Maybe it would be better to avoid him._

_On the other hand, somebody may just be jealous of Will's good looks and all of these gossips can be fake. You won't know if you don't try. Come on, Tess, you know you want him._

Tessa didn't know what to think about this. She felt like two sides of her were arguing inside her head.

"Can you at least prove it? You've never been the one for gossiping. That was always Jessie's duty," she said.

"Jessie is head over heels with them, just as the half of the girls in our school," Sophie sighed. "And from what I heard, they are the partying type. Really, Tessa, you shouldn't build your hopes up when it comes to Will. I'm sorry."

Tessa looked at her friend for a while, seeing worry and care in Sophie's eyes. She knew she should trust her opinion. They had been almost like sisters since their childhood.

But still, there was a strange, unrevealed part of her that was telling her not to lose the opportunity of meeting William again.

"Let's just go to the class until we are late," she finally said, taking her bag.

* * *

Alec didn't like Will since the first time he had seen him. Something in this boy was shouting "trouble!" and he didn't want Tessa to meet any on her life road. Angels weren't able to read people's minds but they could sense their intentions and this time he had to admit that Sophie might be right about that Herondale boy.

Even if Tessa didn't listen to him like he expected her to do, he kept calm. All teenagers had their crushes and from what he knew about Miss Gray, she would be able to take care of herself.

Alec used to deal with people whose lives were full of doubts and bad decisions. He thought that he had had enough and needed a rest but sitting in the classroom with probably the most polite girl in the whole New York as his duty happened to be unbelievably boring. At least, Tessa was sitting next to the window.

He looked at the students on the schoolyard. Some children were running after the ball, laughing and fooling around. A few meters away, two lovebirds were looking in each other's eyes, completely unaware of a group of girls who were standing behind and sending them jealous looks. _People are so terrible sometimes, they can't even be happy of somebody else's happiness_, he thought sadly.

A group of cheerleaders was practicing in the middle of the green part of the schoolyard, observed by over a dozen boys who were looking at their athletic bodies with puppy eyes. Alexander never understood why girls from the twenty first century were so fond of all that… nudity. "Modesty is a virtue," he had been hearing through ages and he kept to that words.

Guardian angels often dressed up similarly to people from each century but they wore only white. It was a symbol of their pureness and virtuousness. Their clothes had to be made from the most delicate materials, just like their wings were made from soft, snow-white feathers. However, when he was looking at cheerleaders' short dresses, he wondered if copying people's style was still a good idea.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the lonely person, walking along the path just below the window. The tall boy was literally shining in the sunlight, fully covered in glitter. He was handsome – Alec couldn't deny it – and presumably most girls would do anything to just get closer to him. He was partly Asian and had a strange, wild aura which reminded Alec of a leopard or a panther.

Maybe it was because he had been thinking about the wild cats but for the second Alec was almost sure that the boy's eyes had thin, cat-like pupils instead of normal ones.

Unwillingly he came closer to the window so as to have a better look at the passer-by. He knew that Tessa was safe and that mysterious boy was intriguing him more and more. Anyway, looking is not a sin, right?

The boy appeared at the same time older and younger than the rest of the students. His style was definitely modern but his behaviour didn't match it at all. There was something different in him… Something unordinary.

Suddenly, he raised his head and looked straight at Alec, smiling slightly, and – by the Angel – that smile was gorgeous. Alexander opened his mouth in shock when the glittery boy waved to him.

_H-how? _He asked himself in thoughts. Surely he was invisible for people! Even other guardians couldn't see him, at least sense his presence. He had heard that demons could look through their spell but that teenager couldn't be one of them. Angels, fallen or not, weren't able to hide their wings. The only difference was that demons' wings were black and looked more like ripped bat wings while angels' were made of soft feathers. _How then? He cannot possibly be…_

Suddenly, he felt like a light went on in his head. Obviously! There are people who can see angels. On Earth, they are called "saints". Alec had to admit that he had never met one. Saints weren't born often and in modern times, meeting them seemed amost like a miracle.

But, as an angel, Alec believed in miracles. But who would say that saint person may look so… flamboyant?

Without thinking much, he pressed his hand to the pane which disappeared, letting him leave the classroom. He knew that the worst that could happen to Tessa would be cutting her finger while reading and opportunity to talk to the saint person could not recur soon. He swiped his legs over the windowsill and jumped off, landing lightly on the ground.

The boy with cat eyes was looking at him with his arms crossed. It wasn't easy to read emotions from his face; even his aura seemed strangely different from the normal human one. Alec ignored that, blaming his lack of experience with saints. He promised himself to get to know more about them back at Father's Home.

"You are beautiful, you know?" The mysterious guy said when Alec approached him. The angel, who didn't expect that kind of confession, came to a dead stop, feeling his cheeks turn red. "I've seen a few guardians in my life but none of them had as lovely blue eyes as yours. And that wings…" he reached and, before Alec could back up, slightly brushed snow-white feathers with tips of his fingers.

The dark-haired angel suddenly caught his breath and stepped back when this gesture reminded him of an unpleasant memory from the past. The cat-eyed teenager's expression suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The boy's posture showed penitence. "Are they sensitive?"

"I-it's okay… Nothing happened," Alec said, avoiding answering the question. He could still feel that delicate touch on his wings. "You can see me. That doesn't happen often," he changed the topic.

The glitter lover smiled slightly and came closer, still keeping some distance between them.

"I've seen angels since I can remember… Not all of them but still a lot. Even so, any of them haven't noticed me," he said with clear sadness in his voice. "People don't believe me. They think I'm a freak and have hallucinations. Who sees angels anyway? Well, maybe they are right?" He sighed and looked at the sky. "Probably you don't exist too and I'm not really seeing the most beautiful creature in the world."

"Don't say that!" Alec called and approached the boy, putting hand on his shoulder. The one froze, as if it sent shivers down his spine, and looked at the angel. Their sudden closeness and former words of the probably-saint caused Alexander to blush even more. These cat eyes were truly stunning. "I-I mean… You shouldn't think about yourself like that. You are an amazing person, Father's creation."

For a wink of an eye Alec had a feeling that he had seen a bitter smile on the boy's face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared when the latter gripped his hand slightly.

"Thank you for saying this… By the way, my name is Magnus."

"Alexander but I prefer Alec."

"People defender, huh?" Magnus smiled. "That name really suits an angel."

"Your name suits saint person too," Alec admitted and then his new mate send him a strange look. Well, he probably wasn't used to be called like that.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something when the school bell rang. Alec impulsively gazed at the window where he could see Tessa, taking her schoolbooks from the desk.

"I have to go," he said, pointing at the place he had come from. The taller boy nodded, his smile disappearing.

"I see, you have a lot of work… I probably should go too, you know, I have classes," he said with true sorrow.

Alec waved to him and turned around, getting ready to fly away, when Magnus gripped his arm, keeping him on the ground.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, his eyes full of hope. The angel couldn't resist smiling.

"Only if Father lets us meet."

* * *

When Alec came back to Tessa, the girl was leaning on the wall with a small piece of paper in her hand. Next to her stood Jessamine, trying to force her friend to tell her what was the small letter about.

"What did he write? What does he want?" The blonde asked, standing on her tiptoes to reduce the height difference between them. Even then, the piece of paper was still out of her view.

Tessa seemed not to hear her at all. She was only looking at the dark, nicely shaped letters which created a message from Will.

"Hey, Earth to Tessa!" Jessie waved her hand just in front of her eyes, finally waking Miss Gray from her daydreaming.

"He invites me to their party this Friday."

Just as Alec heard it, his wings moved nervously. No, that kind of party was definitely a bad idea and a bad place for Tessa to be. Especially when these two guys were supposed to be there too.

"_Do not go there, Tessa! Who knows what they are going to do!" _he almost shouted, even if he was perfectly aware she wouldn't hear his voice directly.

"That's awesome! We have to go there, we must go there!" Jessamine squealed at the same time, jumping in her place from excitement.

"I'm not so sure, Jess," Miss Gray said carefully which caused Alec to sigh with relief. "Sophie says they are a bit… dangerous."

"Oh, come on!" the blonde snorted. "Sophie is just jealous they talked to you and not her! If only you could see how she was looking at Jem yesterday! She envies you and that's it. And the opportunity to party with them may not happen again!

_Shut up, Jessamine!_ The angel wanted to scream but he knew she wouldn't hear. Instead, he whispered to Tessa:

"_Sophie cares about you; you really should listen to her advice. Think about your aunt too. She wouldn't want you to come to their party."_

"I'd love to go but how am I going to explain it to my aunt? She would never let me."

"You want to tell her?" Jessamine asked with disbelief, starting to laugh. "Oh, Tessa, you really have never sneaked out of the house?"

The other girl lowered her gaze with embarrassment. Even if she was much taller than her friend, she suddenly felt small and unexperienced.

"I don't want to lie to her," she explained silently, tightening her grip on the piece of paper.

"But you do want to go to Will's party?" When Tessa nodded, Jessie clapped her hands. "So that's said. We are going to the party! You will tell your aunt we are having a sleepover at my house and that's all."

At that moment the angel didn't want anything more than to talk to Miss Lovelace's guardian and tell him off for neglecting his duties. Because of that kind of angels, people were making bad choices and he was the one to clean everything up afterwards. He knew perfectly that Tessa was leaking arguments in that conversation. He could also feel her will to meet that young Herondale boy again.

"_Tessa, think about it once more! Do you really want to lie to aunt Harriet? You know how it can hurt her. You don't want to lose her trust because of some boy you hardly even know?"_

"Okay. That may work," the girl decided, as if she didn't hear his words. She just smiled and shook Jessie's hand.

"Aww, my little Tessie is growing up and going to the party! I'm so proud!" The blonde hugged her tightly and afterwards, she pulled her out of the school.

Wait, what?

"Where are we going?" asked surprised Miss Gray, looking behind at the other students, currently walking into the biology classroom.

"Shopping of course!" Jessie answered, enjoying herself like a little girl. "You must look stunning to impress Will!"

Tessa just sighed and let her friend take her from school, totally ignoring her guardian who was warning not to skip classes. Her thoughts were all about that little spark in young Herondale's dark blue eyes when he was giving her the piece of paper with the place and time of the party.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Next chapter's title is "Wings of Fun" :)**

**Thank you for all the support, you are amazing guys :D**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	3. Wings of Fun

**Hi! **

**I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm very, very sorry for that delay :/ You know, the school, the grades... A lot has been happening lately. Fortunately, I'm over it now, the holiday starts very soon so I hope I'll manage to update more frequently.**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: **mention of drugs and Tessa in sexy outfit ^^

Polaków zapraszam na polską wersję pt. "Skrzydła Anioła" :)

**It's not beta-ed so I'll be glad for showing me my mistakes!**

* * *

**Wings of Fun**

Tessa had never worn that kind of dress before. It was definitely the shortest thing she had ever put on and the tightest one too. The navy blue colour of the dress matched girl's brown hair and made her skin look paler. The high heels Jessie had chosen for her were quite uncomfortable but what is not done for beauty?

She spent almost an hour on makeup too, trying to figure out how to apply eyeliner without looking like a panda. Tessa liked pandas a lot but just didn't want to look like one herself. It was almost eight when Miss Gray looked at the mirror for the last time, checking her looks.

She almost didn't recognize herself. The shape of the face and body looked familiar but her hair had never been so well-styled and her grey eyes that big. She didn't use to apply much makeup and that sudden change made the girl feel like a new person. She liked the difference though.

"The time has come," she said to herself, looking at the chain watch that she wore around her neck instead of a necklace. It was in a shape of a small angel and had belonged to her mother before she died in a car accident when Tessa and her brother were very young.

_Think about it once more! Do you really want to go to that party? You know there will be alcohol, maybe even drugs. Your mum wouldn't want you to go there._

Tessa stopped just before leaving her room. She wanted to go but the sudden thought about her mother made her doubt in that decision again.

_You are a wise girl, right? I'm sure you know how to behave. The fact you want to go to the party doesn't mean you will get drunk or something. Just go there, have some fun and chill out. Shall I remind you that Will is going to be there? You've gone so far for him, make the final step!_

There was a point. Going to the party didn't mean that she had to drink. She could just dance with Jessie, chat a bit with handsome Englishmen and have fun.

With that thought, she left her room, sneaked out to the door and said loudly, so her aunt could hear:

"I'm going to Jessie, bye!"

"Have fun, girls!" Aunt Harriet called back, in her nice, motherly tone.

"We will," Tessa said back, a little bit quieter. The guilt in her heart reminded itself again.

_Tessa, that's your last chance! Don't do that to yourself!_

_Hey, you don't want Will to wait long for you, right darling? Hurry up before that stupid, mean girls take over him before you._

And Tessa left her house.

* * *

Alec was standing near the doorway, looking at his duty leaving home for the party. He felt very bad for this situation. He tried his best to keep Tessa away from trouble but it still wasn't enough. She seemed so polite and responsible when he first saw her and he didn't understand what made her so rebellious all of a sudden.

But going to the party might actually not end in tragedy. There was a chance that Miss Gray knew how to behave and wouldn't do anything stupid. She wasn't alone after all.

Lost in thoughts, Alec didn't even realise when his best friend appeared just next to him.

"Don't think that much unless you want your head to explode," Jace said, sitting on the stairs.

The black haired angel turned around, surprised.

"Jace! What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing his friend carefully. Even if he tried to look on ease, the tension from their last talk was still visible on his face.

"Can't I randomly visit my brother to say hi?"

"No if you have your own duty," Alec replied but then sat down next to the golden-eyed angel. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling concerned. Jace would never visit him without an important reason.

"Nothing's wrong," he said silently, his wings falling down a bit.

"It's about that Clary, isn't it?" Alec asked with understanding. "You really do love her?"

Jace looked down at the grass between his bare feet. He never wore shoes, Alec realized.

"I don't want to fall…" The younger angel said silently. His hair fell onto his face, covering most of it.

"You won't," Alec stated, feeling a strange deja vu. His tone was so confident that Jace raised his head, looking at him questioningly.

"How can you know it?"

"Because I know you," the dark haired angel said. "You may act irresponsible or careless but you will never let yourself fall. Being a guardian is your nature, it's something you are amazing at."

"Not as good as you are."

Alec felt guilty, thinking of Tessa and how he wasn't able to wean her away from going to the party. "Don't say that," he shook it off. "What I meant is that you are strong, much stronger than most of us and you will manage to keep your love platonic. You will manage, because you know what the real love means."

"To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be the one destroyed," Jace said blankly, reminding Alec of a situation from many many years before.

* * *

_Alec still couldn't believe that Lucifer had fallen. And a lot of angels had fallen with him._

_Samael, Asmodeus, Sariel, Astaroth… They had always been there, since Alexander's birth. They were the bests, always in the first line. The guardians, the warriors._

_The traitors. The sinners. That's how they were called after the war. Their wings changed, no longer being white and feathery. Now they were black like the deepest corners of Hell and jagged. No feathers were left._

_Alec saw them only once, when they were sent to Hell and he still couldn't get the scary image from his head. What happened to these once beautiful, calm angels was unbelievable._

_Everyone was saying the same thing: Lucifer and his companions became evil. They were devils now, demons. And they would never be forgiven. There was no mercy for sinners._

_But from what Lucifer had said, they were not going to pity their faith. They had chosen their way._

_After the war, Heaven became a different place. A lot of angels had fallen but new ones were born. No one from Lucifer's followers stayed on the good side. No one but him._

_When Alec first met Sebastian, they were both very young, looking up to Lucifer and his speeches about love. He was saying how unfair was it for them not to be allowed to love like people, how it was unfair that Father loved people more than them, even if people were sinners, always making mistakes. "To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be the one destroyed," he was saying every time. "That's unfair, don't you think? People can love and that's good. When we love, we are sinners."_

_In the beginning, no one expected the rebellion. Only when Lucifer started speaking about the uprising, a lot of angels took the wool from their eyes and created a force to fight the sinners. And after the long, bloody war, the sons of Heaven finally won, punishing the traitors and sending them to Hell._

_Alec was one of the firsts to open his eyes to Lucifer's speeches but when he tried to get to Sebastian, it was just wasting his breath. They weren't very close then, so he let him be, preparing himself for the fight._

_But during the war, Sebastian finally understood his mistake and changed his mind, going back to the good side. That's how he became the only Lucifer's follower to stay in Heaven. And that was how Alec became friends with him._

_After the war, when everyone was healing their wounds, Alec was walking alone, thinking about the whole rebellion. Suddenly, he saw somebody curled up, covered by his white, feathery wings. The angel was shaking, from cold or maybe from the blood loss. The dark haired boy stepped closer, sitting down next to the other._

"_How do you feel?" he asked, knowing that the question 'what happened?' would make no sense._

"_Not so good," the sitting angel murmured. "Alexander?" He raised his head._

"_Sebastian. I… didn't expect to see you here," Alec said, feeling guilty that he had straightaway considered him fallen._

"_Yeah… I didn't expect myself either," Sebastian said silently. _

_They just sat for a while without exchanging words. The dark haired angel took that time to look at his companion a bit more._

_Sebastian, just like all of their kind, was beautiful. His fair, almost white hair and grass-green eyes gave him kind of an innocent look. But the wrinkles on his face showed his hesitation and worries. His wings stayed white but the tips of feathers were a bit darker – an ineffaceable proof of his doubt._

"_I'm scared, Alexander," the angel said after some time. "I'm scared that I won't be able to stay here… That I'll doubt in Father's judgement again."_

"_Don't be scared. We will help you get through this." Alec put his hand on the latter's shoulder. _

"_You won't," Sebastian shook his head. "No one trusts me here. They are all scared that Lucifer will come to make me fallen," he said, looking down. "I don't want to fall…"_

"_You are not going to fall. You are not alone here," The blue-eyed angel said. "I'm here and I won't let them make you feel bad about yourself."_

"_But Lucifer-" _

"_Lucifer wasn't right. To love doesn't mean to destroy. To love is to build, to be loved is to be strengthened."_

_At these words, Sebastian raised his head and looked at Alec with eyes full of hope. The dark haired angel took his hand and smiled._

"_I'll stay by your side, Sebastian. I promise."_

* * *

Just as Alec expected, the party was loud and full of drunk, sweating people. Even so, he couldn't get Jace out of his mind. He wished he could help him but in that case, he had to deal with his feelings alone. Just like Sebastian should have done with Seelie.

Jessie didn't look very surprised but Tessa was staring at everything with wide eyes: from colourful lights, illuminating the room to almost naked people dancing in the middle of the dancefloor.

Will and Jem hadn't showed up yet but the girls weren't very surprised of that. With so many guests at home it was impossible to chat with everyone. Even so, Tessa hoped that she would be able to have at least a small conversation with handsome, dark-haired Englishman.

And just when she started thinking that maybe Will had already found himself a girl for the party, the boy appeared just next to her, taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

"Welcome, welcome. I'm glad you came, Tess," he said loudly over the music. "How do you like the party?"

"It's… great," she answered, hesitating for a moment. It wasn't really her way of spending free time. Even so, she couldn't regret having Will's attention all to her.

"Would you like a drink?" Will suggested, taking her hand. She felt it as if electricity flew through her veins. She only nodded, not bothering to shout over Madonna's song.

The boy led her to the provisional drink bar, where a tall girl was pouring the drinks into tall, curvy glasses. Will pointed to some bottles, probably containing alcohol. Tessa shook her head and asked only for water with mint and lemon.

"Are you sure you don't want anything spiked?" The Englishman looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I… don't drink too much," Tessa answered.

"You don't drink at all!" All of a sudden, Jessie appeared between them. She had a pink crown in her hair and a wide smile on her face. "Sorry, lovebirds, but I'd like to steal Tessa for a while. That's my favourite song!" she said and Tessa could already smell alcohol from her. That girl was very fast. The blonde sent Will a short gaze. "You okay with that?"

"Sure, but better bring her back to me after this one song," he grinned and took the non-finished drink from Tessa's hand. "I'll watch over your drink, don't worry."

"Th-thanks," she smiled and let Jessie take her to the dancefloor. She didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the Englishman's face when they left.

* * *

Even if angels didn't feel the temperature, Alec could sense the heat in the small room and the smell of sweating people. He was glad his duty wasn't short so he could at least see her between the dancing people. The mundane song Jessie had called her favourite had an easy, catchy beat so everyone were humming it and swinging their bodies to the rhythm.

The girls were talking about Will and how handsome he looked so Alec was only partially listening, keeping his attention to the tall dark-haired boy with Tessa's drink in his hand. He had a strange feeling about this as if something bad was going to happen. You never leave your drinks off sight on parties. Especially with possible drug addicts.

Some people on the dancefloor moved, blocking out his view on Will. Alec glanced at Tessa who was happily dancing with her best friend and decided to change his position a bit so he could still observe the Englishman.

Although, when he was trying to see from above the people, someone caught his wrist and pulled him from the crowd to another room. Alec jerked away, shoving the person off. He immediately regretted his action when he realised he was standing in front of no one else but Magnus, the saint guy he had met the day before.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, the music around them lowering its volume as they entered the other room which was, as it appeared, some kind of a spare bedroom. "I didn't expect anyone to touch me…"

"Don't apologize," Magnus said. "I probably shouldn't grab you at first. But you know, I really wanted to meet you again and the music was too loud for you to hear me calling you…"

"That's okay. Nothing happened, right?" Alec smiled and Magnus answered him with just the same. And, by the Angel, his smile was as breath-taking as he remembered. "So… How are you? Feeling better?" Alec asked, referring to their previous conversation.

"Yeah, all thanks to you." At this moment, the angel's cheeks flushed a bit. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think your kind goes to the parties."

"We all follow our duty's choices. Sometimes it leads us to strange places. I remember the time I…" Alec cut himself off. He couldn't just go and talk about his missions to almost strangers. Even if they were very nice and stunningly handsome. "Sorry, I can't really say that. The rules."

"I understand. I'm surprised you're still talking to me after how I almost kidnapped you," Magnus laughed.

"It's only to the different room," Alec said, gesturing to the open door leading to the main room with dancefloor. "And it's not like you are going to hurt me, right?" He laughed but this time, Magnus didn't join him.

The taller boy looked at his watch instead and his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry but I gotta go now. My parents only allowed me to stay until nine," he said quickly and made his way back though the door. In the last moment he turned around and winked. "See you again, Alexander."

And just after that, he disappeared in the crowd, leaving confused Alec all alone in the room. Magnus didn't look like someone quitting the party at such an early hour. However, never judge the book by it cover. Behind all these glitter Magnus could be a very polite, sensible guy.

When he thought about the sensibility, his wings suddenly raised a bit, stiffening. The encounter with Magnus almost made Alec forget about his own duty. When he realised he left Tessa alone, he stormed back to the room, only to see her taking the drink from Will's hand and taking a sip of it.

"_Don't do that, Tessa!"_ he shouted, getting to the girl as fast as he could but it was already too late. She drank her water to the last drop and immediately put the empty glass on the bar, taking Will's hand and leading him to the dancefloor. Jessamine stayed, looking at the dancing couple with a small smile.

Alec could see Jessie's expression changing, from happiness that her friend found herself a handsome guy, to worry when she realized the difference in the way Tessa moved after a while. It was only a few minutes since she had her drink and her behaviour had already changed. She definitely became more straightforward, dancing with Will in a way nobody would ever expect her to do.

The angel could feel the haze in his duty's mind. She wasn't thinking straight. Will must have added something to her water.

"By the Angel, what have I done?!" Alec shouted, gripping his hair with both hands in frustration. He approached the dancing couple and tried to get to the girl.

"_Tessa, listen to me! Tessa! You have to leave the party, now! Do you hear me?! Stop dancing with him and run away before something bad happens!"_

But she didn't listen to him, occupied with the handsome guy she was almost making out with in the middle of the dancefloor.

Jessamine didn't move from her place but she also didn't take her eyes off the couple. Alec could feel her concern clearly. Even if she was slightly drunk, she was still sober enough to care about her best friend's well-being.

Suddenly, Tessa stopped dancing and said something to Will who nodded and took her to the drink bar again. Jessie approached them, grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her, trying to get to her.

"Tessa, what is it all about? I thought you didn't drink anything!"

The girl didn't answer but she started laughing and turned to the bartender, asking for a shot. She didn't listen to Alec's warnings and because of the amount of people here, he couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Tessa, why-" Jessie tried to get the small glass from her friend's hand but just then Will appeared between them with a cocky smile.

"Why so tense? Getting a shot is nothing bad, right?" he said loosely. "Not to mention that's exactly what you've done just after you got there."

Jessamine seemed outraged.

"That's what I do every time I'm on a party. But Tessa is just-"

"Just as capable of taking care of herself as you are," Will said, taking one step forward and looking down at the blonde. The girl looked scared but she didn't back away. The two were looking at each other, waging an eye war when suddenly Tessa appeared between them and leaned on Jessie, not capable of standing on her own anymore.

"Jess… I feel bad…" She stammered, her body shaking.

Alec felt a huge pang of guilt when he saw his duty's face. How could he let her go to the party? How could he leave her? Why didn't she listen to him?

"I'm calling the ambulance," Jessie said and let Tessa lean on her while getting her away from the crowd. She ignored Will on purpose but the guy didn't let her get rid of him that easily.

"It's nothing serious! We can lay her down in the bedroom upstairs-"

"Are you insane?!" Jessie shouted and Tessa whined, her head dizzy. "I'm not letting her near you ever again! You've drugged her!"

To say Will looked furious would be an understatement.

"You little-!" he started but then somebody put their hand on the tall guy's shoulder. Will turned around, just to see Jem standing only a foot away from him.

"Will, that's enough," Jem said with surprising coldness in his voice. For the first time this evening, the Herondale boy looked hesitant. "Call the ambulance," he told Jessie and then pulled Will with him somewhere. "We need to talk, William," they heard him say before the crowd blocked the view of them.

Jessie didn't bother with them and took half-conscious Tessa outside, dialling the 911. After a couple of minutes, the ambulance came and the doctors took the girls to the hospital.

Alec could only follow them, feeling useless and incredibly guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Tessa," he whispered, caressing her heated cheek. The girl opened her eyes a bit, murmured something that sounded like "Will" and fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

**And that's all.**

**I'm so sorry for making Will a bad guy in this! I love Wessa a lot but it just had to happen... Sorry.**

**The next chapter's title is "The Wings of Hestitation"**

**Thank you for all your support, reviews, follows and favs. They mean the world to me!**

**Love ya,**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	4. Wings of Hesitation

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I honestly don't have a good explanation... To be honest, this chapter is a filler, not much happening. But I promise more action (and Malec) in the next one!**

**I also want to warn you, that TID characters may seem a bit OOC. Especially Tessa (but her behaviour will be explained later).**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**For those who (like me), read a lot of Malec stories at the same time, a short summary of the last chapter:**

_**Tessa went to the party with Jessamine, even if Alec was against it. On the party she was dancing with Jessie and Will and somebody has put something into her drink which led to taking her to the hospital. Alec met Magnus at the party.**_

* * *

**Wings of Hesitation**

The rhythmic signal of the electrocardiogram was for them the only information that Tessa was still alive. When the ambulance drove her to the ER, the girl was feverish and shivering. She was immediately taken care of by the doctors, who, after a short talk with Jessamine, decided to do a gastric lavage and put her on an IV with the medicine which was supposed to calm down her stimulated organism.

Alec could only watch as the nurse was talking to Aunt Harriet and Jessie was shouting at Will through the phone, forbidding him to come to the hospital after them. Tessa was now lying calmly but at the beginning she had been flinging on her bed, fighting the nightmares. The angel stayed by her side all the time, holding her hand and whispering reassuringly. He knew that his duty would not feel the touch but the close contact with the guardian was always soothing for people.

"_I'm so sorry, Tessa. You shouldn't be going through this. I'm sorry that I haven't done my best."_

Alec felt incredibly bad for losing sight of Tessa. Even if deep in his soul he knew that there was Magnus to partially blame for the whole incident, he just couldn't make himself be angry at the man. There was nothing bad with wanting to say hi. No, it was him to act irresponsibly, letting Tessa join the party and then leaving her alone, even if only for a short while.

He delicately put his hand on the girl's forehead. It was still hot but the temperature was slowly getting back to normal. The breath calmed down too and the direct contact with the angel made her muscles relax.

"_You can now see yourself how Will is in reality. But it's going to be okay. You'll deal with this small affection. You won't make the same mistakes twice," _Alec said, although he wasn't sure who was there to be comforted: Tessa or him.

Just then he could hear Aunt Harriet's voice from the corridor. After a few seconds, the woman came into the room with the nurse by her side. Seeing the sleeping girl, she shook her head and said sadly:

"My sweet girl… What have you done?"

The nurse showed Aunt Harriet a chair standing next to the bed and then looked at the medical equipment. When she was sure that everything seemed okay and Tessa's condition was getting better, she left the room, going to check on the other patients.

"My child," the woman sighed, taking the girl's hand.

Alec had never really paid attention to Harriet Moore. Even though, he could easily see that her face was more wrinkled than of a typical woman in her forties. Bringing up her niece and nephew must have been giving her more problems than it seemed to do at the first look.

When Tessa was given to the angel as a duty, he got information about her family too. He knew that her brother left them to get a job in some English corporation and that their aunt loved them as her own children.

With a bit of shame he had to admit that he had never felt the need to seek more information about Harriet's problems. In her, he saw a loving foster mother and he had never considered that she might have had too much stress.

Suddenly, Jessie appeared in the hospital room. When she saw Tessa's aunt, she froze and immediately backed away to the corridor. Although Harriet didn't let her go so fast.

"Jessie! Wait!" she called after her, standing up and quickly leaving the room. She stopped at the door, throwing a short look at the unconscious girl, and then she started looking for her friend.

Knowing that there was no way he could help Tessa, Alec went to the corridor too, still trying to keep an eye on his duty. After the recent events he preferred not to walk away too far.

Jessamine was sitting curled up in the corner, her arms around her knees. Her face was hidden behind her hair but it wasn't hard to guess that she had been crying. Aunt Harriet walked to her, putting her hand on the teen's arm reassuringly.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Jessie sobbed, lifting her head slowly and looking at the older woman. "I-it was m-my fault… It was m-me to talk Tessa into going t-to the party. I-I…"

"Shh, it's okay," Harriet took the girl in a hug. "Tessa's going to be okay."

"I wanted her to have fun just once… I had no idea that there would be drugs…" The teenage girl said, the tears dripping from her cheeks. "It had to be Will, h-he must have added something to her drink," she added a bit louder.

Aunt Harriet sighed and helped Jessie stand up, leading her to the closest bench which was standing by the wall. When they both sat on it, she took out the tissue and gave it to the crying girl.

"Now start from the beginning, Jessie," she said calmly.

The teenager rubbed her red eyes, trying to calm down. She then told the woman the whole story: from meeting Will to Tessa's strange behaviour on the party. Harriet was listening, never interrupting her. When Jessamine finally finished, the woman hugged her closely and once more told her that everything was going to be okay. As for now, there was no need to raise her voice or threaten them with punishment.

Alec was looking at the two woman with a sad smile for a while. Then he came back to the hospital room to once again sit next to his duty. He took her hand gently, prying silently for not having to deal with something like that again.

Concentrated on Tessa, he didn't even realize that for the whole time from the reflection in the window he was being observed by a pair of cat eyes.

* * *

Tessa returned home the next day, her aunt giving her the absolute ban on going out anywhere for the next month. Harriet forbid her to contact the exchange students too, informing her that she had already spoken with the teachers about the whole incident.

To put it shortly, Tessa was grounded, tired and unhappy. And all because of one, stupid party.

At first, she didn't speak or eat much but nobody worried about that, blaming her hospitalization. She rarely left her room too, and during school periods, she was often seen alone with a book. For a normal observer it would seem that she had understood her mistake and she was just deflated with the whole situation.

Unfortunately, the truth was slightly different.

The same day Tessa left the hospital, Will called. And even if Alec tried to stop her from answering her phone, she ignored him completely. The angel could then only hope that his duty did it only to end this relationship once and for all.

"Tess!" The Englishman said instead of a greeting. "I was so worried about you! Jessamine didn't let me go after you to the hospital…"

"Stop it, Will," interrupted Tessa in a sharp voice. That calmed Alec down a bit. Maybe the situation wasn't as hopeless as he had thought. "Jessie did it to save me. How could you put drugs in my drink?" asked Tessa and her voice broke down a bit. Tears appeared in her grey eyes.

"What… Tess, you must know that I would never do such a thing!" Herondale defeated himself. "Do you really think that low of me?"

The angel could sense that Will's words made her dubious about the recent events. She still cared about him so she might want to catch every explanation of the incident. Not that he would approve of this.

"I left the drink with you. Who else could it be?" she asked, trying to sound confident.

"Tess, I swear, it wasn't me!" Will accounted for himself but suddenly stopped, taking a short break, as if he was rethinking the whole party. Alec was sure that all of this conversation had been planned before. "It must have been Raphael or one of his friends!" The Englishman acted as if he had seen daylight. "They were talking to me for a while, complaining that somebody had destroyed their motorbikes… And then one of them walked on me! I'm sure he did it on purpose, thinking the drink was mine." Will made another short pause and sighed, talking with a sad voice. "No, you're right. It's my fault. I disappointed you, I couldn't even take care of your drink. I should have thrown it away immediately but I could only think about you. You looked so pretty at the party…

Alec snorted, hearing as Will was trying to get Tessa's trust back. "Too bad she already knows who she's dealing with," he thought, waiting for Tessa to burn the bridges connecting her to the boy.

"Och, Will," she said with surprisingly calm voice, which Alec didn't like at all. "It's not your fault, it may have happened to everyone. We all make mistakes. I'm sorry I accused you so fast. I should have trusted you more."

That the angel did not expect.

"_Tessa! What are you talking about! Don't you see that he's manipulating you?" _he called his duty but she was ignoring him again.

"Can I make it up to you?" asked Tessa then.

"What would you say about a date this evening? Would you like to go out somewhere?" Will suggested immediately.

"_No! No! No!" _Alec shouted, one last time trying to get Miss Gray's attention. Tessa still seemed unfazed with his words.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" she agreed happily. Only when the angel reminded her of the punishment, her smile dropped down a bit. "I mean… I can't. My aunt grounded me after the party."

"And this is going to stop you?" Will asked feistily. "I'm sure you'll find a way… Or you are just not interested?" he added, sounding hurt. Alec wondered how many girls he had picked up this way.

"No, of course I care!" Tessa answered straight away. Her grip on the phone stiffened, as if that might help her keep Will. "I'll think of something. I promise."

The angel didn't give up, all the time repeating his duty that it was a bad idea. He was listing all the cons and emphasizing the fact that it would hurt her aunt even more. But it wasn't working. Tessa was completely deaf to his words, enchanted by the young Englishman.

"_Tessa… Why aren't you listening to me?"_ Alec asked silently, sitting by the wall and looking as his girl started preparing herself for the date. His wings fell down. He hid his face in his hands, wondering where he had made a mistake.

Suddenly, he felt a feathery-like touch on his shoulder.

"_She is only listening to me,"_ somebody whispered. Alec turned around but there was nobody there. He felt as if his heart was beating two times faster than normally. Within this while, he understood everything.

Tessa was under the demon's influence. A very powerful one too, since he was able to make contact with an angel, staying hidden himself. And if the demon had chosen Alec's duty as his victim, it could only mean one thing.

It was the time to prepare for the war.

* * *

**I know, I know... Not much Malec, huh? The next chapter will have more of them, I promise! And the title of the chapter is: "Wings of Trust".**

**I'll be glad if you leave some reviews ;)**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	5. Wings of Trust

**Hello! **

**I know it's been a while but hey, it's a new chapter! And it has more Malec then I expected.**

**Anyway, TMI is still not mine (though I'd gladly own our Shadowhunter's cast. Just look at all the hot boys... *cough* Matthew Daddario *cough* Damn!**

**As for what happened in the previous chapter:**

_**Tessa was taken to hospital. Alec couldn't forgive himself for leaving her alone. At first Tessa blamed Will for putting drugs into her drink but then he **_

_**convinced**** her that it was Raphael. She agreed to sneak out on a date with him. Alec realized that there was some very powerful demon tempting Tessa.**_

**Damn, I'm bad at writing summaries...**

* * *

**Wings of Trust**

The demon's influence was clearly visible on almost every Tessa's step. Not only did she abandon her friends to spend time with Will but she also stopped caring that much about school or her grades. No matter how much Alec tried to bring her back to her old life, she wasn't listening to him at all, enchanted by the dark world of William Herondale.

Their first date since the incident was surprisingly normal. Ignoring the fact that Tessa sneaked out without her aunt's permission, the teenagers didn't do anything illegal or inappropriate. But the angel wasn't so quick to forgive the boy. He felt that everything was just an act to lull the girl into a false sense of security.

And he was right. In the following days, Tessa started sneaking out more. Innocent walks or visits to cinema changed into night escapades through the darkest and the least friendly areas of New York. And even if Will appeared to be clean, Alec still didn't trust him.

Sophie and Jessie didn't let her friend just slip away. At first they tried to talk some sense into her but these talks always ended up in a fight and Tessa leaving angrily to seek comfort in Will.

Alec didn't see any sensible way out of this situation. All of his efforts ended in nothing. Furthermore, every time his duty did something wrong, the angel could feel demon presence around. Sometimes the creature from Hell dared to irritate him by touching his wings or coming so close that the angel could sense their hot breath on his neck.

Of course, Alec could call for help from Heaven but that would be just admitting his loss. And he used to deal with much harder cases in the past. He clenched his fist, his wings moving nervously.

"I can't just give up. I will not leave you, Tessa," he promised himself. And that promise he wanted to keep.

* * *

Just as it was during the past two weeks, Tessa was waiting for Will near the entrance to the football field in the back of their school building. She was ready for another exciting adventure. For that short time she'd been staying by Will's side, she got to know New York better than in her whole life. She felt as if she needed Will to finally understand what it meant to live your life. Everything that happened earlier was just a boring, dull counterfeit of real life.

She was sitting in the bench, looking at the ducks in the pond not so far away when she saw a tall figure leaving the school. At the first sight she thought it was Will but then she recognized the silver hair of the approaching boy.

"Jem," she smiled, greeting him.

"Hello, Tessa," the Englishman said, sitting next to her. "Waiting for Will I guess?"

She nodded, looking at her unexpected companion. Even if she was spending a lot of time with Will, Jem still was a mystery. Of course Will told her quite a lot about him but it wasn't enough to make her own opinion about the silver-haired boy.

She knew that Jem could beautifully play the violin and that it was his uncle's, Elias's, residence where they had thrown the party. But except that she knew next to nothing about the young man. She asked once if the unusual hair color was just a caprice, but Will immediately changed the subject, saying that it was not his story to tell.

Although Will wasn't here now and Jem was looking at her in a way that made her cheeks go slightly pink. She lowered her sight at her hands.

"Are you going with us today?" she asked, wondering if there was a reason why James met her behind school. It's not like many people came here after classes.

"No, actually I was going to…" Jem hesitated for a moment, checking carefully if there wasn't somebody eavesdropping. When he was sure they were alone, he gently took Tessa's hand, making the girl look at him again. "There's something you need to know about Will."

Miss Gray frowned, not sure what he could mean by that.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling intrigued.

"Will… Will's my best friend. We've know each other for years and I don't want you to think that I'm doing this to hurt him." Tessa had never seen Jem that serious about something. "I know we didn't talk much but I can see that you are a really nice girl. The problem is that Will… He has a big problem with drugs. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, you too?" Tessa sighed, taking her hand from his grip. „Everybody is saying over and over again that Will's doing drugs. However, since we started dating, I have never seen him take anything."

"Since we met you, Will has been indeed trying to control himself," Jem admitted. "But I'm worried it may not be enough. Will doesn't want to accept the fact that he's an addict and needs help."

"You think that my help won't be enough?" asked Tessa. Even if there were times she felt like a small voice was telling her that what Jem and the rest were saying was true and she should avoid the Herondale boy, she just couldn't put an end to that relationship.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," the Englishman said with sadness in his voice. "You haven't seen him on withdrawal. Will can be… dangerous."

"Dangerous? Will?" Tessa imagined the dark haired boy with whom she had spent the recent days. She remembered his jokes and the moment when he was explaining to her why one should never trust a duck. She couldn't believe that somebody like him would be able to hurt her.

_Jem is Will's best friend. Who if not him would know him the best? Listen to him, there's nothing good going to come from that relationship!_

_Will won't do anything to you, sweetheart. He proved he can be trusted, didn't he? James is just jealous that you're taking away his friend's time._

"You're jealous," Tessa stated suddenly, standing up. "That's what it's all about, isn't it? You want me to stay away from Will because you're angry that I'm taking him from you."

Jem looked completely shocked at her words. He stood up as well and tried to take the girl's hand again. This time she moved away, looking at him with suspicion.

"I'm not trying to keep Will to myself-" he tried to explain but just then the object of their argument left the school, using the same door as his friend a while before.

Tessa immediately ran to her boyfriend, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek as a greeting. Will smiled at her and then turned his gaze to look at his best friend.

"James. I didn't expect you here. Weren't you going to attend the school orchestra rehearsal?" he asked loosely, completely unaware of being the subject of unfinished conversation.

The silver haired boy gave his friend a slightly tired smile.

"I was on my way there. I just saw Tessa here and decided to come and say hello."

"I hope you're not going to steal her from me James?" Will asked playfully, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"You don't have to worry about that, William," Jem said, not looking at them. "Tessa's too focused on you to even consider being with someone else."

Hearing this, self-contended Will bowed down to give his girl a peck on the cheek. Miss Gray smiled and turned her head so she could kiss him on the lips.

Meanwhile, Jem approached them and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Yes, mother," Will rolled his eyes, not taking Jem's words to heart. The other boy just sighed and said goodbye, telling them that he didn't want to be late for rehearsal. Tessa followed him with her eyes, wondering why he was so eager to warn her. Even if she'd said that she didn't believe him, she couldn't imagine him being the jealous type. Jem was too good to sink to that level.

"Tess? Hello, earth to Tessa!" Will's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She raised her head to look into dark blue eyes of her boyfriend. "Shall we go? Jem's gonna be out, his uncle has some important stuff to do in Manhattan so he won't be home until very late. I thought that we could spend some time alone," he said with a glint in his eye, catching her hand. Tessa hesitated for a moment.

_Don't go with him! Being alone with Will at his house can be dangerous! Remember what Jem has told you!_

_Some time alone, huh? It's going to be so romantic. Imagine how nice it will be to sit together with no one to disturb your time…_

"I'm all for it," she said, letting Will walk her out of the school area.

* * *

Alec stood with crossed arms in front of Carstairs residence, looking at Will inviting Tessa inside. He didn't understand where he'd made a mistake. He had already worked with hard cases and even that kind of people were able to hear his voice and take it to consideration. Tessa although seemed not to hear him at all. Whoever was the demon tempting her, it must have been a very powerful one.

The door closed behind the couple and the angel was just about to enter as well, not wanting to leave his duty out of his sight, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Somebody's looking blue. What happened, my angel?"

"Magnus." Alexander turned around, greeting the boy with a small smile. "Well, you could say so."

"I'm afraid I'm not able to help much?" Magnus sighed, approaching him.

Just like the previous time, his looks were extremely flamboyant. He was wearing tight trousers covered in silver sequins, a dark, loose shirt with some text on it and surprisingly normal, black blazer which he decorated with a silver brooch with letter "M". The whole outfit was completed with matching makeup and hair styled in a small, glittery fake-Mohawk.

"No, I don't think so… You know I can't talk about my mission," Alec said but deep in his soul he wished he could share his problems with the boy. He didn't know why but Magnus's presence seemed to add him some courage.

"If you ever want to talk something else or just take your mind off your problems, I'm here to help you," Bane spread his arms as if he was offering the angel a hug.

With a little fear Alec realized that the offer looked very tempting to him. But he couldn't have been thinking that. He shouldn't want to hug the man. Moreover, he shouldn't want to hug him in more than just platonic way. Any relations between people and angels were forbidden.

Magnus must have seen the discomfort of the angel because he lowered his hands and tipped his head to the side, looking closer at him.

"Your life must be hard… So many difficult cases, so much evil to fight every day… Aren't you tired of it sometimes?"

Alec bowed his head, not being able to look the boy in the eyes.

"That's my job. That's what I was born to," he shrugged and his wings fluttered.

"Have you ever wanted to do something else?" Magnus came closer, stroking the angel's cheek with his fingers. "Have you ever thought how it would be if you weren't a guardian?"

Alec who involuntarily moved closer feeling the man's touch, suddenly backed away. Fear appeared in his eyes.

"N-no… I… I'm not allowed…" he stuttered, taking more steps back. His wings folded up, forming something like a shield, dividing him from the boy. "I'm an angel," he said in a loud voice, as if he wasn't so sure of that himself and needed confirmation.

"Alexander, I…" Magnus frowned, reaching for Alec with his hand but the latter was already standing on the doorstep of the residence.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," the angel interrupted him and entered the house through the wall, leaving the boy alone on the street.

When he was no longer in Magnus's sight, Alec leaned on the wall, trying to calm his beating heart. It was a weird feeling since angels didn't breathe and their hearts beat unusually slowly. Now however he felt like a man who had just run a marathon. What had happened there?

Magnus's touch, his words… they shouldn't have had such impact on him.

"What's wrong with me…?" The angel asked himself, pulling his hair.

All of a sudden, a sound from the lounge caught his attention. With terror he realized that he had left Tessa alone again.

Throwing Magnus and all the unimportant thoughts out of his head, the angel ran through the corridor, hoping it wasn't too late.

He didn't like what he saw at all. Will and Tessa were lying together on the couch, making out. The girl's hands were under the boy's shirt, caressing the smooth skin. The Englishman's fingers were entwined in her hair, pulling her closer.

Alec looked with terror how one of Will's hands went from behind the girl's head to the buttons of her shirt, starting to unbutton it.

"_Tessa, stop it! You don't wanna do this!" _the Angel shouted, putting all of his power into it. He had to stop her from doing something what could be the biggest mistake of her life.

To his relief, Tessa snapped out of her daze and put her hands on Will's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Will, wait. Stop," she said, trying to calm her breath. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her pupils were still dilated from lust.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked, putting his hand on her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"_Tell him that you're not ready yet. If he cares, he'll understand," _Alec advised her, happy that she finally listened to him. Maybe it still wasn't a lost case.

"That's not it," Tessa said. "It's just… I feel it's still too early for that," she looked the boy in the eyes, hoping for him to understand.

"Oh," Will stood up abruptly, backing away from her. For a moment he looked as if he was hesitating between approaching the girl again and getting as far as possible. His gaze was going from sitting Tessa to the door on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Hey, Will…" Tessa stood up, straightening her shirt. She came closer to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eyes. At the same time he was stubbornly avoiding her gaze. "You didn't hurt me. We could-"

"Do you want something to drink?" The boy interrupted her, suddenly straightening up. Before she could answer him, he was already walking to the kitchen. "Wait here, I'll bring something for us."

When Will left the room, Tessa fell on the couch again, frowning a bit.

"_You did right pushing him away. It's been too short to go all the way," _Alec said, trying to persuade his duty that she had made a good decision.

Seeing that the worst treat was over, he leaned on the wall, looking at the street through the window. Just as he thought, there was no sight of Magnus there. But even if he had held Tessa back, he still regretted leaving the boy in that way. Magnus didn't do anything wrong. It was him again. It was him who should have been more careful.

What happened between them on the street should have never happened at all. And even if the thought of never meeting the only saint he had ever met again hurt a lot, he knew that they couldn't carry on that friendship.

Suddenly, he felt somebody's fingers brush through the feathers on his wing which made shivers go down his spine. He turned around but - just as expected - he didn't see anyone.

"Leave this place, demon," he said through clenched teeth, looking around the room. He wanted to finally get rid of the enemy. "You don't have power over Tessa anymore."

"Oh, but I have power over you, my little angel," Alec heard a whisper just next to his ear. He turned around again, realizing that he looked like an animal running around the glass terrarium.

"Who are you?" The Angel asked. He stood with his back close to the wall and tried to fold his wings as much as possible. He didn't want anybody to touch them. It brought back memories he didn't want to recall. "Show yourself!"

„It's not yet the time for that, sweetheart," the demon whispered again. "Anyway, you have something much more interesting to see now."

Just as he said it, Will came back to the room. He was carrying a glass of juice. His moves were more lively than a while before. The boy seemed to flare with energy and Alec didn't like that at all. Especially after what he had heard from the demon.

Tessa smiled at her boyfriend, gladly taking the drink from him. At the same time Will was looking at her with his eyes dark from lust and a weird smile on his face. He looked like a vampire, getting ready to attack his prey.

When Tessa raised her glass to take a sip, everything fall into place for Alec. How could he have been so stupid to get fooled again?

"_Don't drink that!" _he screamed but it was already too late. The girl drank almost the whole glass with one take. _"Run away, Tessa! You can't stay here any longer!"_

"Will…" Tessa clumsily put the glass on the table. „What was that? It was extremely sweet."

"Just like you," the boy said, taking her hands and helping her stand up. The girl giggled in a strangely high voice. Her vision became blurred.

"Imagine that everybody was warning me about you… And you are so lovely," she raised her hand to caress his cheek. "I wouldn't leave you. It would break my heart," she make a pout and embraced the boy. He threw a look at the clock hanging on the wall and bowed down to whisper in the girl's ear:

"Maybe we'll go upstairs? It will be more… intimate."

"_Tessa! Don't let the drug take control over your actions! Wake up, I beg you!"_

Tessa nodded and semi-consciously allowed Will to take her upstairs. Alec hid his face in hands, seeing his failure.

"And you were trying so hard… Poor thing," the demonic voice whispered just next to his ear. This time the angel didn't even move.

* * *

The same evening Will offered Tessa a ride home. The girl gladly accepted although in her state it wasn't surprising at all. Since she had taken the drug, she had been agreeing to everything.

The weather wasn't exactly good for driving. It was already dark and it was pouring with rain, blurring everything in front of them.

"Will… I love you, you know?" Tessa murmured, not exactly paying attention to the view behind the window. Everything seemed to spin around her and she could only see colorful spots.

"It was an unforgettable night. You are amazing, Tess," answered Will, only partially concentrated on the road. Instead of the gearbox, his hand laid on the girl's tight.

They were driving in silence for a while, the only surrounding sound being the purr of engine which was growing louder with every minute.

"Will…" Miss Gray frowned. „Why are you going so fast? I'm scared…"

„No need to be. You're safe with me," Will raised his hand to the girl's face, cupping her chin and leaning down to kiss her. Tessa smiled and closed her eyes.

That's when they heard a crush and everything went black.

* * *

**I know you came here for Malec and you are probably not exactly interested in Tessa's drama but I can promise that in the following chapters we'll be getting more and more Malec and less and less Tessa. Okay?**

**Next chapter is called "Wings of the Fall" :)**


	6. Wings of the Fall

**I know it's been super long and I have nothing to say other than that I'm sorry. But hey, it's a new chapter!**

**It has not been beta-ed so sorry for all the mistakes. I will gladly correct them if you show them to me :)**

**Previously: Alec still can't manage to get to Tessa who cares more and more about Will. When Will gives Tessa another dose of drugs, she doesn't listen to her guardian at all. While Will is driving Tessa home, an accident happens. Meanwhile Alec has to deal with a demon who is tempting his duty.**

* * *

**6\. Wings of the Fall**

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more we can do for her right now," the nurse said, putting her hand reassuringly on Harriet's shoulder. The older woman only nodded, her teary eyes never leaving Tessa's unconscious body in hospital bed.

The police didn't need much to explain what had happened. Drugs, bad weather, loss of control of the car, collision with a truck. The driver of bigger car didn't have much injuries but the two teenagers had to be immediately taken to the hospital. As soon as the ambulance arrived, it had taken them to the emergency department.

After a too long surgery to hope for only small wounds, the girl was kept in a medically induced coma. Will was fighting for his life a few rooms further.

Alec could feel the presence of aunt Harriet's guardian angel and he knew that they were taking good care of her. He wished he could have said the same about himself.

He stood next to his duty's bed, caressing her hand which wasn't put in bandage. Her head and chest were also wrapped in bandage what still seemed to be very little for the length of her surgery. It was much worse with Will's state because the truck hit their car from the driver's side. The airbags didn't help much since the boy hadn't even put his seatbelt on. When the firemen freed him from the car, the paramedics said that his state was critical.

Alec felt like a complete failure and he couldn't focus on anything other than his duty's face, covered by the oxygen mask. The girl didn't deserve all of this.

Suddenly, Alec felt a touch on his shoulder. He immediately turned around, ready to use all of his force to destroy the demon once and for all. He raised his hands which glowed with silver light. His wings stiffed, giving him extra balance. He was ready to kill.

He withdrew the attack in the last possible moment.

"Alec!" Isabelle took a step back, sending her brother a glare. "Are you insane?! It's me!"

"Izzy?" The angel blinked a few times, stunned by his sister's appearance. He quickly put his hands down. "W-what are you… How come you're here?"

The female angel sighed and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I wish I could say that I'm just paying you a friendly visit but unfortunately, that's not the case. Raziel sent me here. He has been watching you and, to cut it short, he's not pleased." Isabelle put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Alec, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

The angel stood quiet for a while, thinking whether or not tell his sister about the demon. He knew that she would never leave him alone in that kind of situation. She would probably insist on seeking help. Meanwhile he himself had dealt with worse than that. One demon shouldn't be such a powerful enemy for him.

What's more, if he decided to tell the whole story, he would have to mention Magnus as well. The thought of the unusual saint made his cheeks go pink. He quickly made up his mind.

"I think I'm just a bit distracted. You know, I used to deal with people who were already in a difficult situation when I was being sent to them," he said, turning his head to look at Tessa so Isabelle wouldn't see his eyes. It wasn't technically a lie but he felt bad hiding a part of the truth. "This whole situation is just different… and I'm not used to it yet." He put a strand of hair away from his duty's face, smiling lightly when she relaxed under his touch.

"You better get used to it quickly," said Isabelle but there wasn't a threat in her voice. "You know that the Heaven counts on you." She embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know… It'll be alright, Izzy," he whispered, trying to convince not only his sister but himself as well. He hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a while, saying nothing and just enjoying each other's company. Being a guardian angel, despite spending all of the time with the company of people, was often a lonely job. That's why every moment like this one was very important to them.

"And how's Jace?" Alec asked after some time, drawing back a bit but still embracing his sister with one arm. "How's the situation with his… duty?"

Isabelle sighed and looked up at her brother.

"He still loves her. And Alec-" She caught his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. She had a strong grip and the angel could feel that it was hard for her to keep calm. "He may fall… I'm worried about him."

"He won't do it. He knows what's right," Alec tried to sound sure. He believed in his brother's strength and he trusted him to choose the right thing. But at the same time, he felt guilty. Magnus's face appeared in his thoughts again. His breathtaking smile and beautiful, gold and green eyes. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of unwanted pictures. He couldn't allow himself any distraction this time. Not now, when Tessa was in such a bad state.

Not long after that Isabelle said her goodbyes, reminding him once again to focus on his work. Alec felt as if the peace he had felt for a while in his heart disappeared with her departure. Doubts and fears came back and he started asking himself if he had made a right decision in choosing to deal with the demon himself.

Once more he stroked Tessa's arm, making sure if nothing could hurt her, and then he looked out of the room to the corridor, wanting to check on her aunt. Before, he had also seen Sophie and Jessamine, both devastated with their friend's accident. This time, he could only see Sophie who tried to kill time reading the fire safety instructions on the wall. Her eyes and cheeks were red, a visible sign that she had been crying not so long ago.

At one point Jem Carstairs came around the corner. His shoulders were slouched and he seemed to blame himself for the whole situation. His hands were shaking but he tried to cover them in sleeves of his sweater. In halfway between the corner and Tessa's room, he met one of the doctors. He asked him about something and for a short while there was a spark of hope in his eyes. The doctor put a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head with sadness in his eyes. The pain on Jem's face and the way he whispered his best friend's name brokenheartedly made Alec turn around. Seeing the boy in this state, he felt like an intruder.

Sophie approached Jem quickly. She didn't ask any questions and just hugged him tight, leading him further along the corridor. Alec followed them with his eyes, feeling powerless. He wanted to help them in their pain but it wasn't his job to do. He embraced himself with his arms and bowed his head. He was already missing the warmth from his sister's hug. He turned around, looking at Tessa in her hospital bed. Tears filled his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt somebody's arms embracing him from behind, offering the comfort he ached for so much. He stiffened immediately, carefully turning his head to check who it was.

The uncertainty dissolved as quickly as it appeared when the angel saw Magnus's face. The young man was looking at him with care, softly embracing his waist so as not to touch his wings. Alec smiled a sad smile and turned fully around to rest his head on the boy's shoulder. He wasn't thinking why Magnus found himself in the hospital or how he was able to find him. He wasn't thinking how close contact with people was forbidden. For a short while he just wanted to lose himself in his presence and forget about everything.

"It will be alright, my angel," Magnus whispered into his ear, rocking them gently. Coming from his lips, these words appeared to have more power to convince Alec. "You don't have to worry so much."

"Magnus…" The angel sensed a pleasant smell of sandalwood and something else which seemed to go through his mind and dismiss all of his problems. He hugged the boy tighter so to get closer to the source of his soothing.

"Shh… I'm here with you," Magnus said silently, raising one hand and stroking the angel's hair. He used the other one to cup Alec's cheek, his thumb outlining his lips. "Everything will be alright."

After these words, he bowed his head and closed the distance between their lips. The angel stiffened for a moment but just then he drew nearer, responding to the kiss.

He wasn't thinking about anything other than the gentle touch of the boy's lips and the way their bodies seemed to complete each other like two pieces of puzzle. When Magnus deepened the kiss, Alec threw his arms around his neck, letting him take the control. Just once he wanted somebody else to be the responsible one. And Magnus's hands were so warm…

He didn't even notice when they moved closer to the wall. He only felt his wings hitting something hard but he was too involved in the kiss to mind it. He entwined his fingers in Magnus's dark hair and tugged lightly, making the boy gasp with pleasure. His hands moved across Alec's torso, finally meeting the place where the wings grew out of his back.

He drew back a little bit, looking at the angel with a question in his eyes. The latter only nodded, his only desire to lock their lips once more. He closed his eyes again, losing himself in the kiss. The thoughts seemed to spin around in his head , the only constant being the boy's name:_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…_

When Magnus brushed the soft, snow-white feathers with his fingers, the angel couldn't hold back. He raised his head with his lips slightly parted from pleasure. His wings had always been sensitive.

* * *

"_What are you thinking about?" Alec asked, approaching Sebastian whose eyes were focused on the surface of the small lake._

_The older of two angels shook his head, as if he woke up from some dream. He turned around and smiled lightly when he saw Alec._

"_Nothing in particular. About people. About you," he said shrugging._

_The dark haired angel blinked a few times, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Meanwhile Sebastian sat on the grass, patting the place next to him and encouraging his friend to do the same._

"_I've been thinking that people are very lucky, you know?" Sebastian said after a while, grabbing a small rock from the ground and throwing it into the water, creating ripples that disrupted the peace of the pond._

"_What do you mean by that?" Alec frowned, looking carefully at his companion. Lucifer used to think about people too and they both knew how terribly it had ended for him._

"_Nothing bad," the blonde replied quickly. "They are lucky that they get to feel as many different sensations." He leaned back, lying on his back and raised his head a bit as if he was trying to feel the rays on sunshine on his face. His eyes, in the color of the grass around them, seemed to be absent._

"_Sensations?" repeated Alec, lying down on his back next to his friend._

_Sebastian turned his head a bit to look at him but the rest of his body remained still._

"_They have the right to feelings that are forbidden to us."_

"_Sebastian-" said Alec, wanting to reprimand him but the latter quickly interrupted._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to complain about it now. Especially when our situation has its own perks." He stopped for a while to fully turn around to him this time. He smiled when he saw the questioning look in the blue eyes. __"You'll understand when I show you. May I?"_

_Without waiting for Alec's response, he reached out with his hand and softly combed the feathers on Alec's wings. The dark haired angel suddenly felt shivers go down his spine. He drew a sharp breath, closing his eyes from pleasure. __He had never felt anything as pleasant as this._

"_Sebastian… Stop it. We can't-" His warning turned into a silent moan. He didn't understand what was going on with him but he couldn't order his body to stop his friend._

_He had never let anyone touch his wings, knowing about their sensitivity. But he would never guess that having somebody brush them with their fingers would be so pleasant._

"_Sensitive, aren't they?" Sebastian whispered, changing his position so he could use both hands. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the pupils of the blue eyes widen from desire. "People will never be able to experience this."_

"_They won't but we also shouldn-" he stopped immediately when his friend stroked the full length of his wing, tugging softly on the feathers. Alec closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overflow him. His cheeks went pink and his body seemed to give free reign to the blonde angel's care._

_Sebastian leaned down over his companion whom he had desired from many years now. Before then he had always held back but now, seeing Alec so helpless, willingly giving himself to his hands, he couldn't think about anything else than kissing these slightly parted lips._

_But just as he was about to fulfill his desire, he was blinded by a flash of gold light coming from heaven above them. He quickly drew away and raised his hands to cover his eyes. Alec also snapped out of his daze, rising up on one arm and looking around with squinted eyes. He didn't see the disappointed gaze Sebastian threw him or the small distance that divided their faces just a few seconds before._

"_A new angel," he whispered when the light started to fade out._

_And indeed, just a few meters from them, by the lake, stood a young angel, looking exactly like the images people had about their kind. His skin was tanned and golden hair curled around his beautiful face. He was looking around with curiosity, seeming not to notice the pair of friends._

_Alec stood up and brushed off dirt from his clothes, seeming to ignore everything that had happened just a while before. He didn't even look at Sebastian who was still sitting on the grass but immediately walked to the newborn._

"_Welcome on the world," he said, repeating the words he had been welcomed with just before his birth. "My name is Alexander, The People Defender, and the one sitting there is called Sebastian, the Venerable." He pointed at his companion and his voice trembled a bit when he spoke his name. Alec wasn't sure whether it came from his embarrassment or fear. He didn't know Sebastian from this side and he didn't like the control he immediately gained over his body._

_The new angel didn't seem to mind the unsure tone of the new acquaintance. He smiled widely which only added more charm to his already handsome face._

"_Jonathan, Jehovah's gift. But you can call me Jace," he offered Alec his hand which the latter gladly shook._

"_It that's the case, please, call me Alec."_

_Sebastian was looking at them from the distance, sensing the beginning of new friendship. He clenched his fist, feeling a sting in his heart. He quickly reprimanded himself for inappropriate thoughts but it didn't calm his conscience. He glared at the two angels and flew away, feeling betrayed._

* * *

Magnus disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving Alec breathless, leaning on the wall of hospital's corridor. His hair and feathers were ruffled and his flushed cheeks let out what had happened just a while ago.

Even if every sense was telling him that it was wrong, he couldn't make himself feel guilty. Kissing Magnus, the pleasure he had from giving himself to him, won in his head over the knowledge he had been thought through centuries. It was as if just the touch or even the presence of the boy had a magic impact on him.

He didn't know what to do. His heart was beating like crazy, and he still had memories of the kiss swirling around his mind. He wanted to fly away, look for Magnus and talk with him about what had happened. But he knew that he couldn't leave Tessa. Not after everything that had happened.

He came back to the girl's room, sitting on her bed and taking her soft hand in his.

"I am beginning to understand why you didn't want to listen to me when you were with Will,  
he said silently.

Suddenly, a new, bothering though appeared in his head. Who, by the angel, was Magnus? Because after what had happened, he was sure of one thing. Not a saint for sure.

* * *

**I know Alec's behavior towards Magnus and Sebastian may seem OOC but don't worry, it will be all explained in the future. Or if you really want to know right now, you can always ask me on Twitter (I'm known there as TheGlamWarlock)**

**Next chapter's title is "Wings of Death"**


End file.
